silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
This Sacred Line
This Sacred Line ("Esta sagrada línea") es una canción del juego Silent Hill: Homecoming. La canción es la pista número 20 del disco Silent Hill: Homecoming Soundtrack. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. El tema suena durante los créditos finales del juego, sea cual sea el final que el jugador haya obtenido. La canción se relaciona con la muerte accidental de Joshua Shepherd por parte de Alex, causada por los celos de Alex hacia Joshua cuando Alex trató de quitarle el Anillo de la familia Shepherd a él. Letra Is it me this time? Am I too far? Did I cross that line? Getting hard to tell... Different day, and another wall... Order shifts tumbles down... Standing strong, with your sacred line... With your cold, sacred line... Jealous mind unfolds... I forgive all... Ring of gold... it shines... I refuse to fall Standing still, in this rocky boat... Shakes my mind, takes its toll... Something lost is now found again... I return to my soul... This line that can't be broken... This line that never will be crossed again In time, we'll be forgiven... This line affected by the innocent Opposite of what you hear... Dying is the least of fear... Can't give up! We have come too far to ever turn away! We have fear to swallow! And you can't let go! Be prepared for anything... There's something wrong! And the worst is yet to come This line that can't be broken... This line that never will be crossed again In time, we'll be forgiven... This line affected by the innocent This line that can't be broken... This line that never will be crossed again In time, we'll be forgiven... This line affected by the innocent Murdered by another lie... When you cross that sacred line. Traducción ¿Soy yo en este momento? ¿Estoy demasiado lejos? ¿He cruzado esa línea? Se está haciendo difícil de decir... Día diferente, y otra pared... Los cambios de orden se derrumban... Permaneciendo firme, con tu sagrada línea... Con tu fría, sagrada línea... Mente celosa que se desarrolla... Perdono a todos... Anillo de oro... que brilla... Me niego a caer Permaneciendo inmóvil, en este rocoso barco... Sacudir mis pensamientos, tiene su precio... Algo que estaba perdido ahora está nuevamente encontrado... Regreso a mi alma... Esta línea que no se puede romper... Esta línea que nunca será cruzada de nuevo Con el tiempo, seremos perdonados... Esta línea afectada por el inocente Al contrario de lo que oyes... Morir es el menor de los miedos... ¡No podemos renunciar! ¡Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para darnos por vencidos! ¡Tenemos miedo hasta de tragar nuestra propia saliva! ¡Y no te puedes ir! Estate preparado para cualquier cosa... ¡Algo anda mal! Y lo peor está por venir Esta línea que no se puede romper... Esta línea que nunca será cruzada de nuevo Con el tiempo, seremos perdonados... Esta línea afectada por el inocente Esta línea que no se puede romper... Esta línea que nunca será cruzada de nuevo Con el tiempo, seremos perdonados... Esta línea afectada por el inocente Asesinado por otra mentira... Cuando se cruza esa sagrada línea. Curiosidades *La melodía del coro es similar al [[Silent Hill (canción)|tema original de Silent Hill]] (02:04 - 02:43). Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Homecoming Soundtrack